Return To Me
by moonstar7336
Summary: No Copyright Infringement Intended
1. Chapter 1

Intro

Right now things with me and my girlfriend my real life Haruka are not going well I am scared to hope for her return Decided to write a story about this to get out my feelings and keep busy I don't know what will happen but I will hold out hope and work until my Haruka is back with me once more

Chapter One

Michiru couldn't believe that her Haruka doesn't love her that she didn't remember or feel the feelings of there once strong great love Haruka had a secret she had a illness that made her moods change and lately her mood had been that of someone very angry and had become a different person One that had no love for Michiru To make matters worse another man had gained Haruka's affections and was wooing her Michiru had only one choice to wait and hope To remain what Haruka would allow at the moment which was a friend and be there for her and try and support her Though Michiru's natural wanting was to re earn her heart and love and have her beloved back She knew she must be there and wait for that with that she would gain all and hopefully more make their love stronger than before For love never dies even if one has a illness Someone might forget because of their illness that they love someone But once one is stable They must be able to love their beloved once more


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Michiru came to see that she was grabbing at hope She was looking for a glimmer of hope that love still loved her Finding it hard to believe that it was her illness the spell that had been cast on her and not the fact that she had done something or that this was something she could fix She knew she must keep busy take her mind off things She decided to go for swim in the ocean She went and got her swimsuit and towel and started towards the ocean All of sudden she saw Haruka swimming in the ocean She walked up to her Hello she said rather brightly Haruka looked her with indifference and said hello back in a rather monotone voice Lately she had been like that often no indifference cold sometimes she could seem like her old self But it seemed to Michiru that anything lately could set her off She walked away from her and jumped into the cold water Swimming far and wide Taking her mind off things


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It did take her mind off things later she went to talk to Serena Who she knew would know what to do Serena had also noticed strange and out of character when it came to Haruka as well She had a theory that it could be moon related Serena said that she could capture some moonlight in a amulet and give it to Haruka to wear and it would help make her herself again Michiru was thrilled for not only would Haruka be her wonderful beautiful self again But she would have her love back in her arms once more For she felt like a part of her was missing and it was killing her to be without her one and only Serena very quickly added that she had spoken to Haruka before and told her that it could take 2 weeks until the moon was full to be able to get the amulet and she wanted to warn her as she had Haruka That it wouldn't be a wait and wouldn't be a quick fix Michiru had hope again but knew she must wait and be paitent and be there for Haruka even if she was cruel and mean and didn't always want her there and was seeking the heart of another For Haruka would soon want her there and need her more than ever She knew for certain that this was a test of their love and devotion and she was determined to stick it out For by waiting she would have her beloved once more Serena looking into Michiru eyes told her that when the full moon came they must climb to the top of a mountain and speak to the moon goddess about getting the moon light amulet for Haruka Oh what a challenge thought Michiru


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next was what should of been a wonderful day But wasn't The day was their anniversary of the day they become lovers Michiru was so saddened that Haruka didn't even acknowledged it But just acted like it was just another day Rather than a day that should have been special and wonderful for them both How can someone that claimed to love me so much act like I don't even exist or act like i'm a pest or bother Thought Michiru She knew that if she loved her she should give her up to a higher power and she would be returned to her when the Time is right That's what I will do said Michiru to herself


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the days past Michiru Tried to stay out of Haruka's way and be there as support But then one day She found herself feeling like a bother to Haruka That she was only spending time with her like she was doing her a favor She went to Haruka and expressed this also asking if they could be at least close friends To which haruka icely told her she didn't want to be with her ever again Michiru was stunned and decided to express her hurt and pain But telling Haruka she was ill hoping that she would read between the lines and know that she was really upset and not ill But Haruka to her dismay didn't pick up on it But the next say asked her if she was feeling better Being taken back Michiru responded by saying she was still ill and was also in a depressed mood Hoping Haruka would ask why she was upset and she could then express how hurt she was Well Haruka didn't So she tried a different approach and asked Haruka if she still wanted to know how she could make things ok again and so they could be close For Haruka will lucide expressed her wish to know how to get back into Michiru's good graces Well to her shock Haruka responded coldly by saying she licked how things were Michiru then asked are we only going to be far friends now not best or close friends For besides being lovers they had a strong friendship Being each other's soulmates and being the only people the other could be truly there self with and tell anyone to They wore what they called masks not showing their true self with everyone else but with one another they took them off and where there true selves Our couple we in love and each others closet and beats friends sometimes they seemed like one person Connected so deeply were they back to the present Haruka just simply said I don't know Michiru wondered if Haruka had replaced her with her knew love Kanji She wasn't sure what that was all about If Haruka really did feel she loved him or it was just for lust or if she was just playing him or looking for something mindless Kanji was deceiving her Michiru found proof he was seeing someone else She not being able to keep a secret from her lover told her To which her shock Haruka simply said well I'm not looking for anything serious Michiru asked her if he had taken her place Haruka simply said I think I'll go now and walked away Michiru stood stunned and decided to go for a walk on the beach to clear her head The warm soft sand and soft cool water helped clear her mind As she set remembering all that had just happened she hoped to the moon this was as bad as it would get and that Haruka would fall soon So she should rise again and be her smart beautiful Haruka once more

Author Note

Guys I know this is going out on a huge limb and I'm going away from classic Sailor Moon This story is autobiographical in a lot of ways I'm writing this as a outlet for my stress and pain The next Sailor Moon Fanfic I write I will stay true to Sailor Moon


End file.
